SHUFFLE!: KAMEN RIDER TAOS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: As Rin sits at Kaede's bed, ready to give her a reason to live, he is approached by an odd man in a top hat. Years later, Rin begins a new adventure to defend his world from an upcoming threat.
1. Birth of Taos

**SHUFFLE: KAMEN RIDER TAOS**

Rin Tsuchimi, age 9, sat at his best friend Kaede Fuyou's bedside. The girl was in a catatonic state and didn't look like she would recover. The cause of it? Her mother had died in a car accident with Rin's parents. As a result she had broken down and lost the will to live.

From what Rin had heard from the doctor, Kaede needed a reason to live. A target to focus her life on after the loss of her mother. Rin himself had created a lie. He would say that he was indirectly the cause of Kaede's mother's death. He would say that he was feeling lonely and wanted his parents to return quickly and in their rush crashed with Kaede's mother in the car with them. He was about to open his mouth when he was rudely interrupted.

"My boy, are you sure you want to lie to her?" Rin heard and froze as his eyes went towards the door. There was a lean and tall man standing in front of the door. He was dressed in a dark green overcoat with a red and yellow polka-dotted bowtie and wore a top hat on his head. From what Rin could see he had a pointed nose but didn't see any other distinguishable features.

In his panic, Rin got out from his chair and ran around the bed to stand protectively in front of Kaede, standing between the odd man and his best friend.

"Who are you!?" Rin demanded. He wasn't going to let this man hurt his friend.

"Oh, just a person who travels from one place to another, selling things," the odd man stated.

Rin could scream. He could even hit the button to call for a nurse or someone to come in and take care of this man.

"I suggest you hear me out before you cause unwanted commotion, young Rin Tsuchimi," the man said and Rin gasped.

"How do you know my name?" Rin asked.

"It's my business to know," said the odd man.

"Who are you?"

"I have many names, but the one I commonly use is Topper."

Topper? What kind of name was Topper? Still, Rin kept his guard up. He wasn't going to let himself be tricked by a stranger, even a strange as strange as this man Topper.

"What do you want?" Rin asked.

"I think the question here is what do _you_ want?" Topper questioned Rin back.

Rin remained silent.

"Rin Tsuchimi, you were about to tell a lie to your best friend. You were about to tell her that you were indirectly the cause of her mother's death. Do you know what would happen if you did?" Topper asked. Though Rin was a young boy, he knew that telling something like that to Kaede would make her hate him and he was prepared to accept the consequences.

"Yes," said Rin.

"And I agree. You care for your friend so much that you would put yourself in a position where she would hurt you and you wouldn't care as long as got her will to live again," said Topper. Rin nodded. Topper added, "But there are other ways." Topper approached and Rin was about to scream in response but found that his voice had disappeared. "Don't bother," said Topper, smiling, "I won't let you scream because that would just interrupt me and what I have to say." Rin watched as Topper knelt down and looked Rin in the eye. "There is another way, my boy, and one that is less painful in the long run."

Rin asked, his voice returning. He figured that his voice would be taken if he were to scream, "What?"

Topper said, "Tell her you love her."

This caused Rin's face to break out in a blood red blush as he stammered, "W-w-what!? I don't love Kaede!"

"You're willing to do anything, even sacrifice your own happiness so she can wake up from her catatonic state and have a reason to live," Topper commented, "A sacrifice like that is a labor of love, my boy." Rin couldn't find anyway to deny that, except by saying 'no', which was pathetic because that would just make it look like he did hold special feelings for his best friend. "I know a boy your age may not comprehend romantic love, but there is such a thing as puppy love and love between two friends can grow into something more." Rin swallowed his saliva as Topper continued, "She lost her mother. If she knows there is someone who loves her, deeply, then maybe she can recover."

Rin was suspicious so he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, I have my reasons, but I'll get to them later," replied Topper with a smirk. "But, first I need you to sign something."

"Sign?" questioned Rin and Topper snapped his fingers. Out of thin air a rolled up parchment and a feather quill appeared in Topper's hands. Topper unrolled the parchment to reveal that it was a contract. "What's that?"

"A contract," said Topper. "Even my advice doesn't come free, my boy." He pointed at the dotted line with the quill's feather end. "Just sign here and we have a deal."

"I have to pay?" Rin asked.

"Not immediately, but I will come for you one day," said Topper. "Sign this contract and you can get your friend back. Of course, I will come back to take my payment." He handed the quill to Rin who took it. "So, my boy, what do you say?"

Rin stared at the contract and then back to Kaede. He looked towards the contract once more and looked up to Topper to ask, "Can I at least tell Kaede-chan something?"

"Sure," said Topper with a smile, "I'll give you time, but you're signing this contract one way or another. There's no use running from me."

Rin nodded and turned to face Kaede. He put his hands on hers before lifting up the limp limb. He spoke, without a stutter. Topper backed away and turned his back to them to give them some privacy.

"Kaede-chan," began Rin. "You're my best friend, you know that?" He continued, "I already lost mom and dad and so I have no one else. Actually…that's not right. Right now you're all I have. So, please…Kaede-chan…wake up. Wake up…please…" Tears began flowing from his eyes down his cheeks. "Wake up, Kaede-chan…I…I…" he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Kaede-chan." He closed his eyes.

"Is that true?" Rin's eyes went wide as he heard Kaede's voice and he stood straight up as he saw Kaede's eyes on him, the life returning to them as she sat up. "Rin-kun, is that true?"

Rin silently nodded and immediately her arms wrapped around him, hugging him close.

"Rin-kun, I love you too! I love you too!" she cried out. Rin nervously wrapped his arms around her body.

Topper stood at the door, smiling. He then walked over, bent over and whispered, "And now, young Rin Tsuchimi…it's time to sign that contract."

* * *

For the next five years Rin never left Kaede's side. He did love her, he did, and she felt the same way. Sure, they'd been children when they said it but they promised each other they would always be together.

Kaede's father took Rin in and Kaede loved having her best friend with her and all to herself. They spent every waking moment together and Mr. Fuyou noted that Kaede was happier with Rin around. He was even making future plans for both children

Of course, one night, Kaede discovered something that would shake her to the core…

Kaede had been helping to clean up Rin's room and accidentally broke his model ship. She tried to collect the pieces when she noticed a postcard hidden under his bed. Curiosity got the best of her and so she read it.

Kaede, after reading the postcard, became utterly horrified. She felt immeasurable guilt for what'd happened. The reason her mother and Rin parents had died…was her.

She remembered. She'd been ill and wanted her mother. They rushed home and crashed.

'_Mama and Rin's parents are gone…because of me…_'

"Kaede!" shouted Rin as he rushed inside and tore the postcard from her hands. The broken model ship wasn't the first thing on his mind. What was on his mind right now was Kaede who stood frozen.

Without a word, she ran out of the room and out the house. Rin tossed the postcard away and chased after her, calling out her name desperately.

Kaede just couldn't believe what she'd done but everything in that postcard was true. She remembered what'd happened. It was her fault, her fault, yet Rin didn't blame her because…because…

Why?

She ran across the street but ended up frozen as the truck came. '_Maybe, it's better…if I die…_' she thought to herself. '_Then I can be with mama…_' She finished, closing her eyes, willing to embrace death, '_Rin-kun…I'm sorry_.'

She felt a tug on her arm and was pulled to safety by none other than Rin. He held her against him protectively, both on the sidewalk with his back against the railing. "Kaede, are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She repeated, over and over again, crying into his school jacket. "I'm sorry…" The boy sighed and hugged his childhood friend, which was the only way he knew to comfort her, and just rubbed her back, accepting her apology.

From afar, Topper watched and sighed. He said, "You better take care of that girl, my boy. She will become your greatest source of strength." He then sensed something happening and smiled. "And it looks like it's time for him to start on his end of the bargain." Topper too off his hat, turned it over, and started to reach inside for something.

For Kaede, being in Rin's arms brought comfort to her. It was these arms that had held her after the death of her mother and it was in these arms that she'd confessed her feelings to him when they were children. In her own mindset, she imagined being married to Rin, to take care of Rin, and eventually take care of the children she and Rin would have. The last thought made her blush.

Rin didn't blame her for the death of his parents, and he didn't hate her. It had all been a tragic coincidence, but still she felt guilty. She deserved to be punished and yet here he was comforting her again.

"Rin-kun…" she let out as she leaned in deeper against him.

"Let's go home," said Rin as he helped the girl up but then suddenly he felt something tugging on his neck. Curiously, he undid the top buttons of his jacket and pulled out a pendant. It looked like a yin-yang symbol, round and black and white.

He remembered the day he'd received it, 5 years ago…

* * *

"_Take this," said Topper as he dangled the pendant in front of Rin and dropped it in the young boy's hands._

"_What is this?" Rin asked._

"_You'll find out soon enough."_

* * *

The pendant was tugging on his neck and when he held it in his hand it felt hot. Something was definitely wrong.

"Rin-kun, what's wrong?" asked Kaede as Rin suddenly became stiff. Suddenly, she let out a shriek as these odd humanoid figures suddenly appeared out of thin air. They were malformed, colored white and looked to be wearing hoods that hid their inhuman faces underneath. On the top of their hoods were odd symbols that looked like an upside down heart with a cross with sharp points stabbed into it.

These were Dusk Nobodies, creatures without hearts and yearning for them and half a dozen of them were surrounding the two teens.

"What are they!?" Kaede shouted as she clutched onto Rin's arm.

Rin couldn't answer, but he knew he had to get Kaede out of danger. "Kaede-chan!" He grabbed her hand and then pulled her along as he ran. "Let's go!" The Dusks attacked and Rin barreled through them. However, these creatures still chased after the teens.

Topper watched and sighed, "Tsuchimi, running won't do you any good. Those Dusks will still chase after you. Giving up is not an idea they are familiar with."

The two teens ran and the Dusks still chased them. The Dusks were odd. They just flew through the air, their bodies waving in the air as they soared towards the two. They didn't have hands at the end of their arms but instead sharp points that looked lethal.

As they ran, Kaede tripped and fell. Rin was quick to help her. "Kaede!"

"Rin-kun, my ankle hurts!" she said. "Leave me and save yourself!"

"No way!" The Dusks surrounded them and Rin saw a lead pipe. He picked it up and gripped it like a sword, standing up to defend Kaede. "Go away!" He swung wildly but the Dusks dodged. One managed to smack Rin the face and send him falling. "Kuso!!!"

He was weak, and the pendant was getting hotter! Just what was he supposed to do!?

Suddenly, everything turned dark and Rin found himself within a void. A spotlight shone upon him as he looked around in confusion.

"Looks like it's time, Rin Tsuchimi," a voice spoke and Rin was immediately on high alert.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Rin demanded.

A spotlight shone on another figure and one Rin was not likely to forget. "Hello, Rin."

"Topper!" Rin gasped. "Why are you here?"

"Remember that contract 5 years ago?" Topper reminded. "I've come to collect."

"Oh." Rin realized. "Alright, what do you want?" Topper reached behind his back, pulled something from behind him, and then tossed it to Rin who clumsily caught it, nearly dropping it. He stared at it. It looked like a thick white belt buckle with a circular indent in the centre and four black lines stretching from it. The buckle was an uneven octagonal shape and the black. Rin inspected it and asked, "What's this?"

"Put the pendant inside," Topper instructed. Rin wanted to question but chose not to. He tugged on the pendant, which separated from the necklace. Rin guessed that the indent was where the circular pendant was supposed to fit. It did look the same size. Rin then put the pendant inside and then suddenly the buckle flew off Rin's hands and then pressed itself against the front of his waist, right under his abdomen. A black belt then came out one end and stretched around Rin's waist before securing itself to the other end with a metallic 'click'.

"Huh?" Rin looked the belt over and tapped the buckle. "Now what?"

"Say: henshin," said Topper before he vanished. Rin then found himself back where he'd been facing the Dusks and protecting Kaede. The belt was still on him and he looked at the creatures.

"Looks like I got to do what I have to do," said Rin. He felt he could trust Topper's words, as odd as his request was. Rin looked at the Dusks who looked ready to attack. "Alright, let's…HENSHIN!"

As soon as he said that word, the pendant lodged in the buckle spun. It spun faster, and faster, and faster, until the yin-yang blurred and mixed.

There was a bright flash of light that forced Kaede to shield her eyes and as for Rin he was going through some changes.

A large yin-yang symbol appeared on his chest and then his clothes became replaced by a black bodysuit. White energy then flew around him before slamming into his body. First the torso and shoulder armor formed then gauntlets, boots, and finally a helmet.

When the light died down, a new figure had taken Rin's place. He was clad in white armor with black trim and had a yin-yang symbol on his chest. Around his wrists were black bands with gold gems embedded in them. On his knees were kneepads that resembled the yin-yang symbol. His helmet was also white but the eyes were the oddest features. They resembled the two halves of the yin-yang symbol and facing back-to-back with the points facing up. The white half was mounted on the right side of the helmet with a large, round and black eyepiece and the black half was mounted on the left side with a large, round and white eyepiece. The helmet also came with a silver mouth plate. On the outer side of his thighs was white armor plating.

Rin had transformed into Kamen Rider Taos.

The Dusks threw themselves upon Taos, dog-piling him. Kaede let out a shout but then Taos tossed the Dusks away with a swing of both arms as his fists slammed into them.

"Kaede-chan, take cover!" said Taos before he went to engage the 6 Nobodies. Kaede was frozen to the spot, unable to move, as she watched the fight. Rin was fighting for her and she just felt warm inside.

The pendant spun and sent energy through his body which stopped at the gems on the bracelets. They glowed brightly with power as Taos went on the attack.

Taos used an uppercut that sent one Dusk skyward before it vanished. He eyed the rest of the Dusks who began to fly around him and attack him with vicious strikes that caused his suit to spark when they connected. He grabbed one Dusks arms and then ripped it in half. These things, whatever they were, weren't going to stop until he and Kaede were dead so what was the point of showing them mercy.

'_I need a weapon_,' thought Taos. His eyes fell upon the lead pipe he'd dropped to transform. He ducked under a Dusk and then knelt down to pick the object. As soon as his fingers were curled around the pipe, the yin-yang pendant in his belt spun, sending lightning through his body and into the hand that was holding the pipe. The pipe then transmuted into a proper weapon. Now it was a sword with the yin-yang symbol at the base of the blade and between the cross guards. It was a broad sword with gold cross guards. The pommel also followed the same yin-yang theme.

Kaede was surprised as was Taos but he wasn't complaining. He sliced another Dusk in half, at the waist, and it faded into oblivion. The next one got sliced straight down the middle. Only two were left and they were moving fast all around him, striking him from his blindsides. He fell to his knees when the pain got to him, using the sword to maintain his balance so he wouldn't topple over.

"Rin-kun!" Kaede cried out. Hearing her voice brought back Taos' strength. If he fell here, then she would be in danger. He got up, and discarded the sword which turned back into a pipe. He stared at the two Dusks that were charging at him and then charged right back. As he charged, the pendant in his belt buckle spun again and sent energy through his body and into the kneepads which glowed brightly.

"HYAH!" Taos called out as he leapt into the air, performed a flip in midair and then stretched out both legs. The energy in his kneepads spread out into his boots as his feet smashed into both Dusks, tossing them backwards rather violently. They flung helplessly through the air before they exploded into nothing.

Taos landed on the ground on one knee, panting. Kaede, despite her sprained ankle, stumbled over to Taos. He got up and caught her as she fell forward. The orange haired girl looked up into the black and white eyes of Taos as she stared back.

"Kaede-chan, are you okay?" Taos asked, concerned. She nodded.

"Rin-kun, are you hurt?" she asked. She couldn't be sure if he had any injuries because of that suit. If there were then he would treat them.

"I don't think so. How's your foot?" he asked.

"Still sprained," she told him, holding the armored hero to maintain balance. "Rin-kun that was amazing!" she let out.

"I know," he replied.

"But…how?" she asked.

Taos knew she wanted answers and said, "Let's…go home first, alright?" He then tossed her up, causing her to yelp in shock, before catching her in his arms, bridal style. She blushed from the way he was holding her and he winked at her from behind his masked face. "Let's go," he said before leaping into the air. She let out a cry of shock at how high they were and wrapped her arms around his neck. He, however, was unfazed. His armor allowed him to perform amazing physical feats and allowed him to fight those odd monsters with ease.

Topper looked up Taos who was roof-hopping and smirked, "Well, well, well. It looks like my new Rider is proving his worth. Let's see if he'll be ready for what will come next…in three years." He tossed his hat off his head and it landed upside down. He then dove into his hat, disappeared into it, before it popped out of existence seconds later.

* * *

Rin's armor deactivated as soon as they reached home. They entered through the door with Kaede still in his arms. The Taos Belt was still strapped to his waist. Once they were inside, Rin slipped off his shoes and slipped on the indoor slippers before carrying her inside and setting her on the couch in the living room.

Now, Kaede could clearly see that Rin had bruises but before she could say anything he'd gone upstairs to get a First Aid Kit. This left Kaede with her thoughts.

'_Rin-kun…he became…a superhero_,' thought Kaede. She had never been more impressed than she was tonight. So much had happened in such a short time and she wondered if it was all a dream. Of course, the pain in her ankle was real.

"I got the first aid kit!" informed Rin as he came down again. He knelt down in front of Kaede and unrolled her sock. She gasped a little and Rin became concerned, "Kaede-chan, are you okay?"

'_Rin-kun…is touching my feet…_' "Your hand just tickled me," she said, trying to hide her blush.

Rin was gentle and tender with her foot, examining it before wrapping a bandage around it after treating it. It was a minor sprain so as long as she kept off the foot, she'd be healed in a day.

Now Kaede began, "Rin-kun, how did you transform?"

Rin knew that this would happen. She would ask how he'd transformed and he wasn't sure how he could answer. It just happened and he owed it all to Topper. "It's…a LONG story."

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: And once again Topper recruits another Rider. The Taos buckle is based on the morphers in Mighty Morphing Power Rangers/Zyuranger. As for the armor design I based it around IXA with some alterations to match the yin-yang theme. His ability to turn items into weapons come from KAMEN RIDER KUUGA.

So, what do you think? Should I make this a series?


	2. Engaged to Royalty

3 years have passed since that night. Ever since then I've been training myself for whatever threat that may come my way. Of course, in these 3 years, nothing serious had actually happened. Those white…things were the first monsters I've actually defeated but ever since then no other monsters have appeared.

Of course, Topper did send me a letter telling me to not let my guard down. The letter said that the real threat would be coming soon so I had to be ready.

In the meantime, I wanted to catch some extra Z's when Kaede-chan came into my room to wake me up. My childhood friend and girlfriend would always wake me out of bed since I had trouble waking up even with the alarm clock ringing.

"Rin-kun, wake up…" she said as she shook me awake.

"5 more minutes…" I said, not wanting to wake up. She opened up my curtains to let the sunshine in and I screwed my eyes shut to keep the rays out. No such luck, however. It simply amazes me how much of a morning person Kaede-chan was.

"Sorry, Rin-kun, but if you don't wake up you'll be late and breakfast will get cold," she warned me.

"OK, I'm up, I'm up," I said as I forced myself out of bed. When I looked at Kaede-chan's face I smiled. "Good morning, Kaede-chan."

Greeting her like that so early in the morning always made her blush so adorably. "Good morning, Rin-kun," she greeted back. On impulse I gave her a soft peck on the lips which nearly made her faint. "I already ran the bath for you! Get ready soon!" She darted out of the room.

* * *

At breakfast, I noticed that Kaede's father wasn't around. Then I remembered that he had yet another business trip. Whenever he went on these business trips he'd be gone for months. Luckily for me I had Kaede-chan to keep me company.

We always split up the chores. For Kaede-chan she seemed to be a natural at doing household chores. I, however, fumbled with the most simple of tasks. Let's just say the first time I tried to do the laundry resulted in the first time I had to mop up the floors.

"Say, Kaede-chan?"

"Yes, Rin-kun?"

"Well…I know you like to make a big breakfast and all, but can't we have something simple like toast?"

"OK. Tomorrow then. We can have bacon, onion soup, and…"

"No, just toast will be fine." I looked at my breakfast. Fish with rice, miso soup and nato. Seriously, she really did love to go all out when making my meals.

"But, Rin-kun, I just want to make sure you eat a full and nutritious breakfast. You need your strength," she told me.

I sighed. There was no argument there.

After breakfast we were out of the house. At the gate Kaede-chan handed me my lunch. "But what about yours?" I asked. She let out a gasp.

"Oh no! I almost forgot!" She ran back inside and I shook her head. Because she was always thinking about me, she forgot things for herself. She came out with her lunch, smiling.

I did notice that the neighbours on both sides of our house were missing. I wondered if we'd done something to offend them. Well, whatever. If we didn't move soon we were going to be late.

As we were walking to school, hand in hand, a big guy who looked way too old to be in high school and dressed in a baseball uniform with the name of our school, Verbana, stamped across it, suddenly announced his presence. Oddly, for someone claiming to be in high school, he was bold. He also wore wooden sandals and was carrying a baseball bat.

"RIN TSUCHIMI!" he shouted. I groaned. Why me? "I AM MAGNUM SAKAI OF THE KKK!"

KKK: KITO-KITO KAEDE. They were a group of fanboys who worshipped Kaede-chan and hated me. I managed to avoid fights with them. Heck, I could take them, but Kaede-chan didn't want me to get into fights.

I'll summarise. He went on and on about how I was unworthy to be in Kaede-chan's presence and how immoral it was for me to be living with her and keeping her to myself. Kaede-chan was not a possession! Okay, she may have gift wrapped herself for me on my 16th birthday but that was…OK, we're getting off topic. Anyway, I decided to ignore the guy until he lunged at me with his baseball bat.

"DIE, RIN TSUCHIMI!!!"

Of course, Kaede-chan knew a way to stun my opponent. "Wait!" she cried. "I've already given myself, heart, body and soul to Rin-kun!!!"

That worked. Magnum Sakai froze in mid-air and dropped on the ground before skidding across the ground. I gave Kaede-chan a deadpan look and cocked an eyebrow. She blushed, stating, "Sorry, Rin-kun. But that was the only way I thought that could stop him."

I chuckled. "That's fine, Kaede-chan. Though, I may avoid saying that aloud if I were you. People may get the wrong idea about us."

People knew we were dating. It was no secret after all. It was public knowledge. Unfortunately, these KKK idiots just couldn't get it into their heads that Kaede-chan and I were an item.

Kaede-chan and I have been best friends since childhood and after years of being together we finally took the next level in our relationship. Sure, there was some…awkwardness when it came to dating. Switching from just friends to boyfriend-girlfriend felt odd, but we managed to adapt.

What I didn't know was that my life was going to change very soon.

* * *

We were nearly late to school so we had to run. I was holding Kaede-chan's hand and she was trying to keep up with me while keeping a firm grip on her book bag.

"We made it," I said, relieved, once we reached the shoe lockers. We were still holding hands but Kaede-chan didn't comment. She just squeezed my hand instead.

SLAP!

OW! I just got slapped in the back.

"Hello, Rin-chan!" Asa-sempai greeted us. Asa was our sempai in junior high. She's a year older than us and a member of the cooking club with Kaede-chan. In fact, she was the one who'd been teaching Kaede-chan all those delicious recipes she loved to make for me at home.

"Ease up, Asa-sempai," I said as I rubbed my back. For a girl she sure hit hard.

"Ease up, huh?" She put on a devious smirk and then latched onto my arm. "How's this?"

"Asa-sempai!" Kaede objected. "Please, don't flirt with Rin-kun! He's mine!"

"Oh, lighten up, Kaede. I'm just playing here."

"But he's my boyfriend…"

Asa let go of my arm and saluted, "Well, I gotta go! See you later!" She then walked off.

Honestly, what was up with that girl? Even after all this time I still haven't had her figured out yet.

Oh, crap, we're going to be late!

* * *

In front of our classroom's door, Kaede was about to open it when I shook my head and gestured for her to stand aside. I opened the door for her.

"WELCOME TO MY BOSOM, KAEDE-CHAN!!!"

WHAM!

"Welcome to pain, Itsuki," I shot back at the bespectacled playboy/pervert. He'd once again tried to tackle Kaede into an embrace but like always I put a stop to his plan.

"Welcome…Rin…" Itsuki groaned. Geez, didn't this guy have enough girls to chase after? Why was he always after Kaede-chan. I know she's popular and all but she was already taken.

What would it take for people to get that? Advertise it on the school newspaper? Speaking of which, once we got to our seats, Mayumi Thyme, our resident news reporter, came over.

"Good morning, Kaede and Tsuchimi-kun," she greeted.

"Good morning, Mayumi," Me and Kaede greeted in unison.

Mayumi had greyish hair and mismatched heterochromatic eyes. She also had a flat chest but she would deck me if she heard it from me.

"So, have you heard?" she asked.

"Heard what?" I questioned back.

"The new transfer student we'll be getting," answered Mayumi.

"And it will be a girl, no doubt," spoke Itsuki confidently.

"And how do you know that?" questioned Mayumi suspiciously.

"I have a nose for these things," answered Itsuki.

"That's one scary nose," I commented.

"Hey, don't tease me for loving women," said Itsuki. "When it comes to life that is my only priority."

"Pervert," muttered Mayumi. "You're just a huge flirt."

"Are you jealous coz I don't flirt with you?" teased Itsuki. This brought a blush out of Mayumi.

"Baka!" Mayumi snapped.

"I do admit that you look good, but I prefer busty girls and…"

Wrong thing to say. Before Itsuki could finish his sentence Mayumi's fist met his head and he sprawled on the floor, knocked out. His body was twitching. Kaede gasped at the violent act while I gave Itsuki's prone form a deadpan gaze. I would never feel sorry for that bastard. He earned what he got.

"Hmph," snorted Mayumi. "I may not have much of a figure but I do attract a certain number of men." She then stomped away.

"Should we help him?" Kaede-chan asked as she pointed at Itsuki."

"He'll be fine," I said.

"But," she began to protest.

"He'll be fine."

OK, I'm gonna explain my world. You see, ten years ago, there was this incident called the 'Gateway Incident' and before long we had visitors from the World of the Gods and the World of the Demons. The races of both those worlds integrated well with the Human World and our school, Verbana Academy, was one of many schools which had students from all three races attending.

Nedeshiko-sensei came and started her lesson. Of course, after class, she took me aside and spoke to me if I ever knew girls from other worlds. I was confused by her question and was left confused further when she left me standing outside the classroom.

* * *

After school I left Kaede-chan as she went up to the cooking club to learn some new recipes. It was at that time that I thought about doing some shopping for groceries. If I asked her, she would just tell me to relax and let her do all the work. No way was I going to let my girlfriend do all that.

Yes, everyone in school knew I was dating Kaede-chan. Unfortunately, idiots like the KKK thought I was just unworthy of her and attacked me out of petty spite and jealousy. They just couldn't accept the fact that I was dating Kaede-chan.

I loved her and I was going to take care of her as she took care of me. I owed her that much. We needed each other. She'd lost her mother while I had lost my parents. As strong as we were, we needed each other as emotional pillars.

Guess it was a fear I had. If anything were to happen to me she would just go catatonic and lose the will to live.

When I arrived at the supermarket while looking over the shopping list I had made for the stuff we may need, I saw a girl holding two packets of meat in her hand. She had long red hair and judging from her slightly pointed ears I knew she was from the World of the Gods.

When I walked past her she asked me, "Hey, could I ask your opinion on something?"

Politely, I responded, "Yeah, sure."

She explained her dilemma, "Well, you see, I'm cooking for someone with a BIG appetite and I was wondering if I should get two medium packs or one big pack. I mean a big pack would save money, but two mediums is definitely a larger meal."

I told her my opinion, "Well, I think you should go with the one big pack."

"Oh, thanks!" she said, beaming cutely. She put the big pack of meat in her basket and put the medium away. "Bye bye, Rin-kun!" she said before running off.

A thought came to me. When did I introduce myself?

* * *

As I was walking home, I heard singing coming from the playground near our house. Kaede-chan and I would come and play here as children. It held a lot of happy memories for us. Of course, there were some depressing memories too as our parents would come with us as well. Kaede-chan still had her dad, but I know she still misses her mom a little.

Something compelled me to follow the singing and on the swing was a beautiful girl with long violet hair. She also had long and pointed ears, identifying her as a demon.

OK, when you think of demons you probably think of monsters, right? Well, demons aren't like that at all. They're just like us, only with longer ears.

Sounds confusing, right? Well, anyway, I approached her and she gasped, surprised.

"Sorry if I scared you," I apologized. "It's just that song was well…"

"I know," she answered bashfully. "Must've been horrible."

"No, of course not. It was lovely," I said honestly. She blushed at my answer. She then stood up.

"Well, I really must be going. It's late. I hope to see you again, Rin-sama."

As she went off I wondered when I even introduced myself and how she even knew my name. Weird.

* * *

That night I didn't tell Kaede about those girls. I probably wouldn't be seeing them again. Maybe they were just visiting…

Oh, how wrong I was.

* * *

It was the next day when all of a sudden the door slammed open and Mayumi shouted, "THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENTS ARE GIRLS AND THERE'S TWO OF THEM!"

She sure loved to spread the news.

"AHA! I knew it!" boasted Itsuki cockily. "My senses never lie."

You were just lucky you bastard…

It was at that moment that our homeroom teacher, Nadeshiko-sensei, came in and informed us of the new arrivals, "Now, I want you all to treat them with respect. She looked towards the door and said, "You can come in now."

The door slid open and all the male students jumped for joy for the new transfers…only to be sorely disappointed.

One was a god, and a well built one at that with large muscles and wearing a blue robe. His companion was slender and dressed in tight black leather pants with a grey turtleneck shirt. They were a god and a demon, respectively.

"Wow, now this is a welcome!" the large one said as he saw the stunned boys.

"Indeed," agreed his slender companion.

I knew these weren't the new transfers. They were too old and the wrong gender. Rarely did Mayumi make an error.

"OK, can we have your daughters come in now?" asked Nadeshiko-sensei, frustrated and irritated.

When the two girls came in I nearly fell out of my seat. It was those two girls!

The redheaded goddess introduced herself as Lisiantus, but wanted us to call her 'Sia' for short. The purple haired demon girl introduced herself as Nerine, but liked it if we called her 'Rine' for short.

The two men with them also introduced themselves.

"I'm Eustoma, the King of the Gods and Sia's father."

"And I'm Forbesii, the King of the Demons and Nerine's father."

Wait…kings? Then that would mean…

"Wait, did they say King of the Gods and King of the Demons?" asked Mayumi.

"Believe it or not, because I don't believe it myself, but these men are indeed kings," said Nadeshiko-sensei.

"Please, don't let the fact that we're princesses scare you," spoke Sia. "We're here to learn just like everybody else."

"Yes, so please, treat us like you would your fellow man," said Nerine.

"OK, now that we got that out of the way, where is he?" said Eustoma as he scanned the room.

"Judging from the description, it's that boy," said Forbesii, pointing at me.

Why didn't I like the way Eustoma and Forbesii were looking at me?

I didn't know it then, but my life was going to be turned upside down, again…

* * *

"I hope you like your surprise, Rin," spoke Topper as he took a sip of his tea, "I know I do." He chuckled at his young charge's misfortune. "Oh...this will be so much fun to watch."

* * *

"WHAT!!!???"

Did I just hear them right? Fiancé? Marriage? To the princesses!?

Oh boy. Now all eyes were on me and I didn't like it. Except for Kaede-chan and she'd just passed out from shock.

"That's right, Rin," said King Eustoma, "If you marry my daughter Sia, you will become the next King of the Gods."

"And by marrying my daughter Nerine, you will become the new King of the Demons," informed Forbesii.

When I woke up this morning I never thought I would be making any important decisions. But now I had a choice between becoming the King of the Gods or King of the Demon.

* * *

"So, the princesses are in the Human World? Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, that makes it easier for us, right? They don't have anymore guards, right?"

"But their fathers, the kings, are with them. They are formidable."

"Even so, but our forces still outnumber them. In the human world they are defenceless against our creations."

"So, we should strike now?"

"Yes, we must strike now while we can! While we have the advantage!"

"And once we have the princesses we will take their DNA for the glory of the Demonata Syndicate!"

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Who are the Demonata Syndicate? Is Rin gonna accept the engagements? What about him and Kaede? Sorry if there's no Rider action, though. It will come...NEXT TIME!


End file.
